Prisionero de oscuridad
by dany fan TMNT
Summary: Leonardo desapareció durante 3 años una simple salida para tomar aire se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, encerrado durante 3 años en un oscuro lugar asesinando, todo su ser sera cambiado convirtiéndose en un prisionero de la oscuridad soy mala para los resúmenes lo siento pero la historia sera mejor lo juro. no estoy segura de la categoría si esta mal me dicen.
1. Asesino

hola bueno tal vez algunos ya me conozcan ya que eh leído gran parte de las historias de en especial las de Leo bueno decidí publicar una historia ahora yo emm bueno me alegro de poder subir una historia y espero puedan leerla tendrá de todo incluso pondré algo de comedia por ahí a pesar de que la historia no va mucho por ahí así lo verán en este cap y advierto que tendrá sangre y habrán muchos flash backs bueno eso es todo por ahora aquí les dejo el primer capitulo y aprovecho para desearles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO espero sea un buen año para todos(as).

**_Renuncia:_******_tanto las tortugas ninja como la imagen de portada no son mias, ojala lo fueran pero afortunadamente no :'( pero eso si ellas lograron ganarse un trozo de mi corazón en especial Leo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "****asesino"**

_Corría con todas sus fuerzas con ambas espadas empuñadas, estaba cansado pero no podía detenerse sabía que en ese lugar solo habían dos opciones matar o morir, sabía lo que tenía que hacer proteger a su familia y no podía hacerlo muerto._

_Sus espadas estaban bañadas en sangre…_

_Y el también._

_Un rugido lo hiso detenerse, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con esos enormes dientes, con ese aliento a carne podrida y sangre. Si observaba bien aún podía ver trozos de sus victimas anteriores. Sin pensar mas y con un rápido movimiento le arranco la cabeza al "monstruo", era demasiado grande su cuerpo abarcaba todo el pasillo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer tomando con fuerza su espada empezó a cortar el cuerpo del monstruo al tiempo que ingresaba en él, la única forma de cruzar los pasillos cuando ellos los ocupaban era entrar en ellos y destrozas la carne desde a dentro para poder avanzar en otras palabras tenían que cruzar por dentro de ellos, al llegar a la ultima parte del monstruo y sacudió un poco su katana para así quitarle los restos de carne que aun tenia pegados y asiendo rápidos cortes hiso un gran agujero en la bestia, lo suficientemente grande como para que el pudiera pasar de pie._

_Al salir se giro a verla._

_-ja-dio una pequeña risa sin nada de humor_

"_Pensar que cuando llegue aquí era tan solo un ninja, pero no un asesino y ahora soy un asenino y me atrevería a llamarme el mejor asesino, después de 3 años pelando con personas, con ninjas, samuráis, mutantes, las bestias de Stockman o cualquier otro tipo de guerrero aprendes a matar, no quería hacerlo, pero no tuve opción, prefería morir pero el no me dejo opción podía ser un prisionero de la oscuridad o un prisionero de eternidad._

_No podía aceptar la segunda opción, jure proteger a mi familia y si elegía la segunda solo terminaría siendo yo mismo el que las dañara._

_Ahora soy un prisionero de oscuridad y aquí dentro solo puedo ser un asesino"_

_Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro pero después del primer mes ahí sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a vivir sin ella, todos sus sentidos estaban al máximo a tal grado que no necesitaba sus ojos para ubicarse, sin embargo estos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad a tal grado de que veía todo tan claramente como si tuviera luz._

_Lo que a veces le hacia pensar en que si salía de ese lugar…podría ver en la luz o estaría condenado a vivir en la oscuridad para poder ver._

_Sacudió la cabeza no era momento para pensar, estaba cansado, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a casi no dormir ni comer pero había sido atacado mas de la cuanta hoy y ahora estaba solo… el resto del equipo que le fue asignado 2 meses después de llegar había muerto esa semana, no pudo protegerlos, había tenido que pelear solo desde el dia anterior y no podía detenerse y en las condiciones en las que estaba no duraría mas tiempo sin un descanso aunque fuera uno de tan solo 5 minutos serviría._

_Comenzó a caminar ya no sentía ruido tras el, los había perdido, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro muy leve y casi sin ningún sentimiento frete a el había una puerta bastante vieja y en mal estado se podían ver claramente las marcas que las garras de las bestias dejaron._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, todo lo que tenia que hacer era matar a lo que estuviera dentro y podría descansar un tiempo y quizás encontraría comida._

_Al entrar le sorprendió no encontrar nada, sabia que algo estaba mal pero estaba muy cansado para pensar, se recostó cerca de la pared y cerro los ojos "descansare un momento luego vere si hay algo aquí que me sirva" desgraciadamente el descanso no le duro mucho no habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando sintió pasos acercarse, se levanto silenciosamente y tomando ambas espadas se apego a la pared junto a la puerta y espero…_

_Cerro los ojos y se concentro, escuchaba sus pasos, eran 4 seres y caminaban en 2 "pies" intento recordar cual de todos los seres que había tenido que enfrentar ahí caminaban en 2 de sus extremidades, descarto a los humanos inmediatamente, todos habían muerto entonces recordó a los "alados" como los había nombrado la única mujer que estuvo en su equipo. Eran seres que tenían lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano desnutrido pero lleno de un pelaje azulado sus piernas eran largas y los pies eran como los de las aves pero grandes y largos con filosas garras, no tenia brazos, su cabeza estaba cubierta de un pelaje rojo muy oscuro sus ojos negros, sin nariz y con una gran boca llena de colmillos que siempre sonreía y no mas importantes las alas que se encontraban en sus espaldas casi nunca las usaban para volar pero si para matar ya que estas eran de un plumaje negro con manchas rojas como el de su cabeza, eran muy largas y tanto las puntas como las partes de debajo de las alas eran como cuchillas de acero, eran poderosos y la única forma de matarlo era cortarles la cabeza, debías ser muy rápido por que si nos las matabas antes de que emprendieran el vuelo estabas perdido._

_Y en cuando uno de ellos puso una de sus garras en la habitación Leonardo aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a cortar cabezas, era mas rápido si no veía y en menos de 5 segundos todos los seres yacían sin cabeza en el suelo, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo helado._

__sen…sensei…chi…chicos-lo que vio fue a su padre y hermanos en el suelo con la cabeza separada de sus cuerpos._

_-no…no…puede ser- miro el primer cuerpo era el de su padre_

_-pa…dre- miro el __segundo_

_-Mi..Mickey-miro el tercero_

_-no… Donnie-y el cuarto_

__rafa…no- se dejo caer junto al cuerpo de su hermano._

_siempre pelaban pero eran los mas cercanos y muy parecidos siempre pelaban por eso, era su mejor amigo, su hermano… y ahora el lo había asesinado son sus propias manos, cerro los ojos con fuerza y no aguantando mas grito-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que varias lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

* * *

bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo intentare subir el próximo en menos de una semana y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o algo no se explica bien tratare de mejorar bueno dejen reviews se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo tantos buenos como malos eso me ayudara a darme cuanta de mis errores, pero por favor sin insultos.

bueno gracias por leer esta historia espero puedan darle una oportunidad.

hasta la próxima bye

Dany fan TMNT


	2. regreso

Hola bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la apariencia de las tortugas, Abril y Casey es la de la película de 2007 (como en la foto de portada) pero el color de los ojos serán los de 2012 (adoro el azul de los de Leo jeje) y Splinter de 2012 porque me gusta que sea más alto.

En este cap. aclarare algunas dudas aunque no muchas por ahora. Bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews:

**Para Rose: **Hola, lo primero gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, no eres la única que leer todo lo dedicado a Leo yo también jeje aunque últimamente han puesto muchas basadas en la segunda temporada de 2012 y ya que aún no llega a Chile eh tenido que resistirme .Sobre la ortografía intentare mejorarla pero ese no es mi fuerte y sobre lo de la prisión la verdad es que supongo que en comparación con ese lugar Leo habría deseado una prisión al menos en ella hay luz, no hay monstruos ni tanta cantidad de cosas que quieran matarte, puedes dormir y comer al menos en este lugar casi no puedes hacer nada de eso solo seguir y matar o rendirte y afrontar las consecuencias, bueno en este cap. veremos que estaba pasando y en el próximo veremos que es todo eso de los prisioneros y que pasa al apagar la luz .Espero te guste hasta pronto.

**Para Bellefard98:** Hola gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap. aquí el segundo con una pequeña aclaración y en el tercero intentare aclarar un poco sobre los prisioneros y que pasa cuando apagas la luz, bueno espero te guste este cap., hasta pronto.

**Para Belle the dog: **hola me alegra que te guste el comienzo, gracias por leer y comentar, bueno la idea era esa quedar con intriga, ahora aclarare algo casi nada pero las aclaraciones irán luego, bueno espero te guste este cap., en el próximo veremos que son los prisioneros y que pasa al apagar la luz, bueno hasta pronto.

**Para Louperit:** Hola gracias por leer y comentar, lo primero se quedó 3 años en ese lugar y me alegra que te haya gustado como se describió la verdad es que no me gustó mucho mi descripción creo que fue demasiado simple pero desde el capítulo 3 en adelante comenzare a especificar y describir mejor las cosas bueno acá el capítulo 2 espero te guste.

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior

Bueno ya no digo nada más aquí el segundo capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** "regreso"

Sus hermanos yacían muertos bajos sus pies, con cuidado pasaba la punta de sus dedos por el caparazón del que con vida había sido su hermano y junto con los otros la única razón por la que seguía con vida, la única razón por la que decidió seguir luchando y no rendirse, la razón por la que no se había convertido en un prisionero de la eternidad, solo que no pensó en el daño que sería capaz de hacerles no solo a su familia sino a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de el en la oscuridad, no pensó que al ser prisionero de la oscuridad pudiera ser aún más letal de lo que ya era y no demostraba antes de lo sucedido, si tal vez entreno toda su vida lo que muchos llaman el arte de matar, si era un buen ninja, se adelantó en el entrenamiento hasta alcanzar el ultimo nivel y graduarse, se había convertido en un maestro y después de tantas peleas había confirmado que era bueno y eso le preocupaba, el solo hecho de pensar que si algún día se equivocaba en un movimiento, pensar que el hacer solo una cosa mal podría acabar con la vida de alguien y ahora, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar caer prisionero de la oscuridad, por no haber sido lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte en la batalla permitió que lo capturaran y ahora el mismo había sido el asesino.

El asesino de su propia familia.

_-Rafa…lo…lo siento…todo esto es mi culpa-decía Leo entre sollozos._

_Iba a volver a hablar cuando escucho un extraño ruido instintivamente se puso de pie y saco sus katanas, cerró los ojos y escucho "pi pi pi pi pi" se escuchó el constante y rápido piteo de una maquina… "¿una maquina? Aquí no hay maquinas" pensó al tiempo que buscaba el origen de tan molesto sonido, pero entonces sintió como si lo mecieran suavemente "Leo…oh vamos Leo reacciona" se es escucho una vos familiar –¿Donnie?- susurro y de la nada el sonido cambio convirtiéndose en una largo "Piiiiiiiiiiiii", entonces de la nada sintió como si lo estuvieran golpeando fuertemente en el pecho, al tiempo que sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire sin necesidad de tener que llenarlos por sí mismo, "Vamos Leo no te rindas, no ahora, no así" se escuchó un extraño gruñido lleno de preocupación -¿Rafa?- y luego un llanto y la sensación de que tomaban su mano al tiempo que entre sollozos se podían entender las siguientes palabras "Leo…no…por…favor…hermanito…no me dejes"-¿Mickey?- entonces sintió como si jalaban de el al tiempo que el contante sonido volvía ahora lento y débil y una fuerte y cegadora luz aparecía frente a sus ojos._

_Leonardo abrió los ojos repentinamente, al tiempo que se sentaba empujando a algo o a alguien y comenzaba a toser fuertemente en un intento por devolverle el aire a sus pulmones –cof cof- sacudió la cabeza e intento ver algo pero la luz era demasiado fuerte para alguien que no la había visto en años._

_-¡Leo!- escucho el grito de ¿sus hermanos?_

_-¿chicos?- pregunto con dificultad_

_-Leo somos nosotros, tranquilo, estarás bien- le contesto la suave voz de Donatello._

_-La luz-apenas dijo_

_Todos lo miraron sorprendidos solo era la luz del laboratorio que no era más que una pequeña ampolleta que colgaba del techo._

_Donnie supuso que quizás su hermano no había visto mucha luz el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido así que decidió apagar esta y encender una pequeña lámpara que estaba más allá para no quedar completamente a oscuras, la luz era débil y apenas alumbraba lo que le permitió a Leo ver mejor._

_Sacudió la cabeza y sintió como al hacerlo una especie de cable chocaba contra su cara y aun sin abrir del todo los ojos se llevó la mano al rostro encontrando una especie de mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz, la tomo firmemente y la arranco de un tirón._

_-Leo espera es…-Donnie no pudo continuar porque Leo lo cayo con un movimiento de su mano._

_Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, a su lado Mickey lo miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos, al otro lado encontró a Rafa y a Donnie mirándolo preocupados –están bien-dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para los demás._

_-Leo…- Rafa comenzó a hablar al tiempo que intentaba _

_Rafa iba a continuar pero Donnie lo detuvo –espera-dijo-debe estar confundido deja que se calme y tome consciencia de lo que paso-_

_Leo aun sentado siguió observando todo le era muy familiar estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie aunque observándolo mejor se dio cuenta de que parecía más una enfermería, junto a su izquierda y junto a Mickey había un tanque de oxígeno y junto a este la mascarilla en el suelo "¿una máscara de oxígeno?" pensó, se giró al otro lado había un monitor cardíaco conectado a él, intento moverse pero un dolor en todo el cuerpo se lo impidió, se miró a si mismo estaba lleno de vendajes algunos aun sangraban, no le sorprendió ver tantas heridas sabía que las tenía, algunos eran un poco más antiguos pero los peores como las costillas y brazo rotos o la pierna atravesada de lado a lado por una espada o esa gran herida en su costado que estuvo a punto de impedirle salir del lugar y volver a casa._

"_casa…volví… a casa" pensó mientras miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente_

**FLASH BACK**

_**1 hora atrás:**_

_**En un callejón…**_

_**Leonardo caminaba con dificultad con una mano en la pared y la otra presionando su costado, ambas katanas aun ensangrentadas descansaban en sus fundas las cuales estaban duras y opacas por la sangre que aún tenían encima, la bandana azul que tenía en su cara también tenía un color diferente, manchada con lo mismo, su katanas, sus fundas, su cinturón, su bandana, el, estaba completamente teñido de ese color rojizo había sangre vieja, como también nueva, sangre suya y otra de todo lo que hayo en ese lugar, lo ignoro todo lo que importaba era llegar, no podía rendirse, prometió proteger a su familia y lo haría, prometió volver y lo haría, no importaba el dolor debía volver, luego de cumplir ambas promesas podría descansar pero no ahora.**_

_**Levanto la vista del piso y vio frente así la antigua bodega que conducía al elevador que lo llevaría a casa, con su familia, después de 3 años los volvería a ver.**_

_**Entro al elevador y se apoyó en la pared de este esperando a que llegara a su destino.**_

_**En la guarida…**_

_**-Rafa ya hemos buscado en todas partes- decía tristemente Donnie**_

_**-Pues buscaremos de nuevo- respondía Rafa**_

_**-Rafa sé que quieres encontrarlo yo también pero…-**_

_**-No Donnie-lo paro Rafa-no nos rendiremos…él no lo haría**_

_**-Rafa yo solo digo que ya han pasado 3 años…tal vez sea hora de aceptar…-**_

_**-NO…-volvió a cortarlo Rafa-no está muerto…lo sé- dijo en un tono bajo y pareciendo que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo**_

_**Donnie lo miro triste y luego con la voz entrecortada dijo-Rafa yo creo que ya es momento de aceptar que Leo esta…está muerto-**_

_**-¿Leo está muerto?- se escuchó la voz de Mickey en el umbras de la puerta de la cocina**_

_**-Ya basta Donatello, Leo no está muerto-le grito Rafael**_

_**Donnie le iba a contestar pero el ruido del elevador les llamo la atención no esperaban a nadie y Casey y Abril se habían ido hace 2 horas. Despacio se acercaron al elevador al tiempo que las puertas se habrían y veían a**_

_**-¡LEO!- gritaron sus hermanos al verlo hay con una mezcla de terror, tristeza, alegría, emoción y miles de otros sentimientos.**_

_**Tenían frente a ellos a su hermano, el hermano que perdieron por 3 años, pero llevo de sangres y heridas tan grandes que se podían ver a kilómetros a pesar de la sangre.**_

_**Leo no soporto más y al ver a sus hermanos simplemente se dejó caer en el piso pero antes de que tocara el suelo dos brazos fuertes lo sostenían-Rafa-susurro Leo al tiempo que caía inconsciente-Leo resiste por favor-le susurro Rafa.**_

_**Rápidamente llevaron a Leo a la enfermería y comenzaron a curarlo entre todos, le quitaron su bandana, cinturón, katanas e iban a quitarle el resto de sus protecciones como las rodilleras y coderas pero se dieron cuenta que no las traía, luego de terminar de curarlo y una hora más tarde Leo sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio, una vez que lo lograron estabilizar este despertó repentinamente y volvemos a la actualidad.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

_Sacudió la cabeza, se quitó los cables del monitor y miro a sus hermanos para luego decir-Lo siento- luego los miro y con una leve sonrisa continuo-Al fin los vuelvo a ver, los extrañe tanto-todos sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando y luego de unos segundos todos saltaron a abrazarlos mientras miles de lágrimas escapaban de todos incluyendo de Leo-Por un momento pensé que los había perdido-susurro Leo sin que nadie lo escuchara._

_-Creímos que te habíamos perdido-Dijo Donnie_

_-Pensé que no te volvería a ver-Siguió Mickey_

_-Te quiero hermano-escucho, para su sorpresa, las palabras de Rafael_

_-Jamás me iría sin despedirme, además les prometí que volvería… los quiero hermanos jamás los dejaría solo así-al decir esas palabras cerro los ojos con fuerza sabía lo que tendría que hacer en unas semanas, no había opción y quizás la única forma de acabar con todo esto y proteger a su familia seria sacrificándose, de una u otra forma ya fuera entregando su cuerpo a la oscuridad o el alma a la muerte._

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero les haya gustado, intente aclarar un par de dudas pero las demás se irán aclarando con el tiempo, por favor dejen reviews_

_En los próximos caps. Veremos que son los prisioneros y que pasa cuando apagas la luz._

_ademas de que desde el tercer cap en adelante ya es mas descriptivo y especifico._

_Y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews y también a los que leen pero no escriben nada espero se animen a hacerlo después._

_Bye._


	3. mi peor recuerdo de ahí

Bueno aquí el cap 3 aproveche de subir 2 de una ya que el cap. 4 tardara más… bueno aquí el cap. 3:

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_"mi peor recuerdo de ahí"_

_Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde el abrazo familiar y Leo se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación Donnie había dicho que ya estaba lo suficientemente estable como para ir a su habitación, debía admitir que le sorprendía lo rápido que su cuerpo se recuperaba, lo que hacía crecer tanto su curiosidad como su preocupación sobre lo que había tenido que vivir su hermano mayor en ese lugar._

_**POV Donatello:**_

_Ahora me encuentro en la cocina con Mickey, veo que mueve la boca pero no comprendo nada de lo que dice, estoy más concentrando en las preguntas que crecen en mi mente._

"_¿Qué paso allá?"_

"_¿Habrá sido atrapado la misma noche en que salió?"_

"_¿habrá sido sometido a experimentos?"_

"_¿Por qué le molesta tanto la luz?"_

"_¿Quién lo hirió tanto?"_

"_si sus enemigos fueron tan poderosos como para mantener a un ninja de su nivel encerrado ¿Cómo escapo?"_

_Estas y otras miles de preguntas aparecían en su mente, intento preguntarle pero cuando lo hiso Leo se puso notablemente nervioso, tanto que tuvo que ponerle un calmante que lo envió a dormir rápidamente._

_Su voz reflejaba miles de sentimientos haciéndole tener una idea de todo lo que sentía su hermano._

_Culpa, arrepentimiento, asco contra sí mismo, tristeza, odio, ira, sed de venganza, miedo…_

_No recordaba la última vez que mi líder y hermano mayor había tenido miedo, sabía que una vez le temió a las alturas,pero lo supero sabe que teme fallar, que su familia salga lastimada ya sea por su culpa o no, sabe que su hermano siempre se culparía._

_Pero esta vez era diferente ese miedo no era igual a los otros era diferente, era más fuerte con cada pequeña palabra tartamudeada lo comprobaba "Don…yo no…no…puedo…no debí…lo siento" decía su hermano una y otra vez._

_Y sus ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el del océano, se veían apagados, como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de el y si no fuera porque su gran cerebro le decía que eso era imposible habría jurado haber visto a detrás de sus ojos azules, otro par de ojos, un par de ojos negros y sombríos, como si hubieran dos almas en el mismo cuerpo…_

_-"Donnie…¿Leo…va a estar bien?"- la voz triste de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos y sin pensar en mis palabras le respondo un -"no lo sé"-._

_El me mira con una expresión llena de temor, sus ojos celestes amenazan con volver a dejar fluir libremente las lágrimas._

_Y dándome cuenta del error que cometí vuelvo a hablar -"tranquilo Mickey…el cuerpo de Leo esta sanando bien"-demasiado bien de hecho…sacudo la cabeza y sigo hablando –"pero claramente sufrió un grave trauma pero tranquilo, todos lo ayudaremos a volver a ser el de antes" –"ok"- es todo lo que dice Mickey antes de salir de la cocina hacia su habitación, suspiro y me dirijo a mi habitación ya es bastante tarde no faltas más que unas horas para el amanecer pero fueron demasiadas cosas para un día, necesito descansar._

_**FIN POV Donatello**_

_En algún lugar en la mente de Leonardo…_

_Leo se encontraba cruzando un puente que permitía cruzar un bello y pequeño rio, miro alrededor se encontraba en una especie de parque o jardín, el pasto era de color verde claro y estaba muy bien cortado, alrededor se encontraban diversos tipos de árboles pero que reconoció de inmediato como no hacerlo toda su vida estudio todo sobre Japón y eso incluía sus árboles, miro al cielo era de un bello color celeste "como los ojos de Mickey" pensó._

_Siguió observando el cielo, habían pequeñas y blancas nubes, el sol brillaba con todo su poder sobre él, envolviéndolo con su calor._

_Pero de pronto todo a su alrededor fue rompiéndose como cuando una piedra rompe un vidrio, todo el bello paisaje que parecía sacado de una pintura comenzó a caer pedazo por pedazo, dejando en su lugar oscuridad, solo oscuridad._

_Luego de unos segundos miro a su alrededor, conocía esas paredes, esos sonidos, todo en ese lugar lo conocía, como olvidarlo estuvo tanto tiempo ahí, de pronto escucha un quejido y baja la mirada, ahora entendía, él estaba ahí, otra vez estaba invadiendo su mente y mostrándole sus peores recuerdos, mostrándole todo lo que hizo, mostrándole a cada una de sus víctimas, mostrándole la sangre con la que ensucio sus manos, sus espadas, su honor, su alma…_

_De pronto todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente bajo la mirada y noto que se encontraba agachado sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada siguió la mirada esperando encontrar la hoja de su arma pero en cambio encontró una camisa antes blanca pero que ahora ya estaba teñida por el líquido carmesí tan conocido._

_Era ella…_

_-no- susurro, lo había llevado con su peor recuerdo._

_Pero en ese momento ya había olvidado que era solo un recuerdo, ya había olvidado que ahora estaba solo en un sueño o más bien en una pesadilla y en medio de la desesperación de verla ahí no noto como detrás de el un hombre alto vestido con un elegante traje completamente negro, al igual que todo su ser, su cara era completamente negra sus ojos apenas visibles eran del mismo color solo que a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo estos tenían pequeños puntitos rojos, era como ver el cielo nocturno siendo alumbrado por las que parecían ser unas tan pequeñas estrellas solo que esto era escalofriante no eran estrella esos puntos sino pequeñas manchas de sangre que había en su interior una por cada uno de sus esclavos._

_Pero en medio de toda la oscuridad de su rostro había una gran y blanca sonrisa que bien podría ser comparada con la del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", había logrado lo que quería, ver la agonía en el alma de la joven tortuga._

_Lentamente Leo retiro la espada del cuerpo de la pequeña niña, no debía tener más de 11 años, la espada la había atravesado justo en el estómago, una vez retirada la espada, la chica emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y Leo rápidamente puso sus manos en la herida en un intento vano de parar la hemorragia._

_-lo siento… por favor…perdóname- decía Leo entre sollozos_

_La chica lo miro y sonrió levemente –tranquilo… no pasó nada… estoy bien- le susurro_

_-no por favor…no digas eso…fue mi culpa…yo- Leo se calló al sentir como la niña ponía una mano sobre la de él y lentamente la movía de su abdomen para luego sujetarla con fuerza-no espera…tengo que…-_

_La chica lo interrumpió-no…no hay nada que hacer-le dijo débilmente, logrando solo que Leo llorara con mayor fuerza-oye… no llores…no fue tu culpa…lo se…fue él… y el hecho de que luego te libere no significa que… no haya sido él-le dijo mientras intentaba sonreír_

_-no… yo… yo podría haber…-Leo no alcanzo a terminar ya que la chica lo interrumpió de nueva cuenta._

_-no te culpes… no fuiste tú… además… no es tan malo…no lo veas como algo malo…todos mueren…y además… me salvaste…evitaste que…me convirtiera en su…prisionera…gracias-susurro antes de caer en un sueño del que no despertara._

_-¡Noo! ¡An! Vamos por favor… An despierta…no hagas esto…noo-grito con todas sus fuerzas, Leo ya no pudo más tomando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos la abrazo con fuerza como si intentara protegerla, como creyendo que si hacia eso ella volvería, como si aún hubiera una oportunidad…_

_-Pero que conmovedor…- se escuchó venir de una voz sombría y tenebrosa._

_Leo se giró conocía la voz, era una voz odiada, una voz perteneciente al que destruyo su alma, el que vivía en él_

_Se quedó mirándolo con ira, causando solo agrandar las la sonrisa del sujeto._

_-No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan ingenuo, ¿cuándo distinguirás recuerdos de realidad?- prosiguió el sujeto en un tono de burla-admítelo disfrutaste haberla matado-_

_Leo bajo la mirada viendo como el cuerpo de la niña desaparecía lentamente -¡YO NO LA MATE!-grito Leo-fuiste tú, tú la mataste- siguió en un tono menos elevado_

_-Ja-rio levemente con sarcasmo-¿en serio? ¿Yo la mate? No, no, no-dijo burlescamente mientras negaba con el dedo-la espada era tuya, las manos que las sostenían eran tuyas, los ojos que la vieron caer eran tuyos-siguió sombríamente-¿quien lo diría Leonardo?, que tu matarías a una pequeña e indefensa niña-termino en tono burlesco._

_-no-dijo Leo en un susurro, cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas volvían a bañar su rostro-¿Por qué haces esto? Ya escape de ahí, ya hice lo que querías…todos los que entraron ahí y te negaron… ya es tan muertos… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-termino gritando_

_-jajaja-rio maléficamente-si tal vez, pero aun así sigues siendo mi prisionero-lo miro seriamente-además eres el primero en durar tanto… la mayoría no resiste más de 2 meses, siempre terminan cediendo para detener su dolor, siempre se rinden y se transforman en mis esclavos…, pero tú no… ¿Por qué?- lo miro serio y al mismo tiempo molesto borrando al fin la sonrisa._

_-porque aún tengo razones para no hacerlo-le respondió Leo poniéndose de pie-debo protegerlos y cediendo no lo lograre-_

_El sujeto lo miro seriamente para luego miras a algún punto en el cielo-¡ups! Creo que te buscan-dijo molesto-en algún momento serás mío- dijo sonriendo y apuntándolo con el dedo, para luego desvanecerse lentamente y susurras en tono burlesco-cuidado con la oscuridad-_

_Habitación de Leonardo…_

_-Leo, Leo vamos despierta-Rafael lo llamaba mientras lo mecía suavemente._

_Leo abrió los ojos de golpe y empujando a Rafael se puso de pie de un salto, tomo la espada que estaba en una mesita junto a su cama y dando otro rápido salto se puso frente a este y estaba a punto de dar el golpe cuando la luz se encendió._

_Rafa había alcanzado a encender la luz e intentaba calmar a Leo_

_-Leo tranquilo, soy yo- Rafa miro a Leo a la cara sorprendiéndose de encontrar no los ojos azules que conocía sino que estos estaban completamente negros (como los tenía en el episodio "parasítica" de 2012), para luego ver como lentamente volvían a su forma normal._

_-Rafa-susurro, mientras soltaba la espada y caía de rodillas-lo siento…lo siento-repetía débilmente una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 espero les haya gustado, como notaran es más largo y los siguientes. Capítulos seguirán siendo así porque ahora serán más específicos y descriptivos (como el de ahora)_

_Bueno hasta aquí, dejen reviews por favor y hasta pronto._

_Bye._


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola cuanto tiempo 42 días para ser exactos.**

**Bueno lamento la demora pero esos 42 días fueron terribles, en primer lugar estuve bloqueada, en segundo mi computador no me dejaba abrir world, en tercera tuve algunos problemas familiares, etc, etc.**

**ok, mejor dejo de escribir y les entrego de una vez el capitulo, el cual por cierto quedo larguísimo y lo era aun mas pero decidí acortarlo un poco (cosa que me costo mucho por cierto) y tiene varios flash back 3 creo (originalmente eran 4 pero deje uno para el capitulo 5).**

**DISCLAIMER: las tortugas ninja no son mías (:'( eso me tiene muy depresiva) ni ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes lo son a excepción de algunos OC que iremos conociendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**sin mas el capitulo 4**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**** "Recuerdos"**

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, era increíble que una vez salió de ese lugar todo el cansancio que no había sentido en todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapado en ese lugar ahora caía sin piedad sobre sus hombros._

_Sonrió._

_A pesar de todo extrañaba esa sensación._

_Pestañeo un par de veces para despejar la nubosidad que le impedía ver claramente, cuando a fin lo logro se sentó en la cama y apoyo su caparazón en la pared de atrás…_

"_¿Pared?" pensó._

_No era el respaldo de su cama, instintivamente miro a su lado, se alivió al ver que había una pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida, al menos no lo había llevado de nuevo a esa especie de limbo al que llegaba a parar cada vez que él ocupaba su cuerpo, hay no había luz._

_Una vez confirmo que seguía en su hogar se acomodó para ver en que parte de este estaba, no le fue muy difícil, en cuanto levanto su cabeza supo que estaba en el laboratorio-enfermería de Donnie._

_¿Quién más tendría un enorme cartel de todo el esqueleto humano ocupando media pared?_

_Ya más tranquilo se dio cuenta de que otra vez traía las incomodas venosas pegadas a su caparazón, las tomo todas con una de sus manos y de un tirón las saco, para ser sinceros siempre las había odiado o al menos desde la primera vez que las uso…_

_De eso ya hace 4 años, en ese entonces él tenía 15 años, Donatello se las coloco en la graja de Casey, luego de que Shredder y sus ninjas lo emboscaran cobardemente._

_Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de una vez._

_Se disponía a correr las mantas que cubrían sus piernas cuando algo en su brazo se lo impidió, poso su vista en este y encontró una IV, debió suponer que si Donnie lo conecto a un monitor cardiaco también le pondría una IV, siempre lo hacía._

_Arranco sin ningún cuidado la IV haciendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir sin control y a una velocidad impresionante, no importaba, estuvo bañado en ese líquido carmesí 3 años, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas, muchas que a pesar de los cuidados de Donatello aun sangraban._

_Se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Donnie, escritorio en el cual dormía el antes mencionado._

_Leo se miró a sí mismo, estaba muy delgado y lleno de vendajes, si quizás ya no era tan fuerte como antes pero ahora era rápido, si bien siempre fue el más rápido de los Hamato, ahora un guepardo sentiría envidia._

_Sabía que en esas condiciones no tendría fuerza suficiente como para llevar a su hermano hasta su habitación, cargar a su hermano por las escaleras serian demasiado para su maltrecho cuerpo, no viendo otra opción tomo con cuidado a su hermano, tal como lo hacía desde que eran niños y lo llevo con cuidado hasta la camilla en la que minutos antes había estado él._

_Lo acomodo y lo arropo una vez lo vio cómodo, se alejó unos pasos de él y lo observo, jamás creyó que extrañaría algo tan simple como ver dormir a sus hermanos, pero ahí estaba, viendo dormir a su hermanito genio como si su vida dependiera de eso._

_En ese momento un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, el recuerdo de la última vez que no había podido cargar a Donnie hasta su cuarto cuando se quedó dormido._

**FLASH BACK**

_**Un Leonardo de 6 años bajaba lentamente las escaleras, estaba envuelto en una manta y estaba muy pálido y delgado, además traía puesta una mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz.**_

_**Al llegar al final de las escaleras se dirigió al que en un futuro seria el laboratorio de su hermano.**_

_**Tal vez ya hace un par de semanas que no salía de su habitación, pero sabía que uno de sus hermanitos aún no se iba a la cama, así es, a la tan corta de edad de 6 años Leonardo ya comenzaba a desarrollar su "sexto sentido" como lo llama sus hermanos, tal vez aun no podía distinguir la energía como para saber de quién era cual, pero no necesitaba hacerlo como para saber que el hermano que faltaba en su habitación era Donatello.**_

_**Después de todo solo había dos energías provenientes del piso inferior una venia de la habitación de su padre y la otra de la habitación de la que se había apoderado Donatello y que comenzaba a llamar laboratorio.**_

_**Al llegar recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, era bastante grande en una de las paredes había pegado un poster en el que se podía ver un globo ocular y que tenía cada una de sus partes señalada con una flecha que indicaba su nombre, pegada a una de las paredes contrarias había una colchoneta con una almohada y unas cuantas mantas encima. Su padre la había puesto ahí un par de meses atrás por si él o alguno de sus hermanos de enfermaba, pudiera dormir ahí y facilitar su cuidado.**_

_**Y por último había un escritorio que tenía encima un microscopio, unos pocos tubos de ensayo y por ultimo dos libros cerrados en un costado y uno abierto. Libro que Donatello estaba usando como almohada.**_

_**Leo se acercó sigilosamente hasta su hermanito que estaba sentado en una silla plegable, con los brazos colgándole a los lados y su cabeza apoyada en el libro que a su vez estaba apoyado en el escritorio.**_

_**Levanto cuidadosamente la cabeza de su hermanito, lo suficiente como para sacar el libro, una vez lo saco tomo un lápiz que encontró en el escritorio y lo uso para marcar la página, posteriormente cerro libro y leyó el título "enfermedades infecciosas".**_

_**Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, su hermano se había quedado dormido intentando encontrar cual era la enfermedad que desde hace unas semanas lo aquejaba y así poder encontrar también la cura.**_

_**Dejo el libro sobre los otros dos y tomo con cuidado a su hermano no tenía fuerzas para llevarlo a su cama pero aun podía llevarlo hasta la colchoneta, una vez su hermano estuvo sobre esta, lo acomodo y arropo, una vez listo se alejó unos pasos y lo contemplo unos segundos luego se dirigio a la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes susurrar un –Buenas noches Donnie-**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Ese año una extraña enfermedad lo había aquejado, hasta casi llevarlo a la muerte, pero Donnie, su pequeño genio, logro encontrar la enfermedad y así también la cura._

_Suspirando se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio y antes de salir, al igual que la última vez susurro –Buenas noches Donnie-_

_Se dirigió hasta el segundo piso, no estaba seguro de cuanto había dormido, ni de qué horas eran, pero por lo que podía deducir debía ser de noche._

_Se dirigió hasta el baño, quizás Donnie se las había arreglado para quitarle la sangre de encima pero aun así debía darse una ducha, quizás el agua caliente lo relajara un poco o al menos lograría alejar las imágenes que aparecían en su mente una y otra vez, imágenes horribles y sangrientas, mucho peores que la más cruel pesadilla…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, vino aquí a darse un baño no a perderse en sus pensamientos._

_Encendió el agua, para que comenzara a salir caliente, la ducha tenía una falla y se demoraba alrededor de 5 minutos que el agua saliera caliente._

_Mientras esperaba se dirigió a un gran espejo que tenían ahí, quizás habría sido mejor no hacerlo pues lo que vio fue… "impactante" por no decir lamentable y aterrador._

_Su cuerpo estaba de un verde muy pálido, tenía grandes ojeras, estaba increíblemente delgado, aunque a pesar de eso aún se podían apreciar ligeramente varios músculos._

_Y estaba lleno de vendajes, tenía vendas en las piernas, en los pies, en los brazos, en las manos, en el pecho, en fin lo único que se salvo fue su cabeza, aunque se podía apreciar un corte que iba desde su nariz hasta su mejilla, pero no era muy grave._

_Una vez más tranquilo se dijo a sí mismo – ¿y que esperabas?- luego comenzó a quitarse cada uno de los vendajes, una vez libre de estos se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua callera libremente sobre su cuerpo._

_Abrió los ojos para tomar el jabón, pero eso se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban rojas, levantando la vista se dio cuenta de que lo que salía de la regadera no era agua, era sangre._

_Asustado dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta pisar el jabón (que había quedado en el suelo de la ducha), causando que cayera fuera de la ducha, pestañeo un par de veces y al volver a mirar la sangre se había ido._

_-idiota está jugando contigo – se dijo y se levantó del suelo para cortar el agua, luego se seco bien y se amarro una toalla a la cintura, finalmente salió del baño._

_Se dirigía hacia su habitación para "vestirse" (ósea ponerse su bandana, su cinturón, rodilleras, etc.), pero al pasar por la habitación de su hermanito más pequeño escucho un extraño ruido, por lo que se asomó por su puerta._

_Y ahí estaba su hermanito, completamente destapado, dando golpes y patadas al aire y murmurando cosas inentendibles para todos excepto para mamá tortuga claro._

_Leo se acercó hasta la cama de su hermanito y esquivando cada una de sus patadas se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le susurraba –Mickey tranquilo, estoy aquí, no dejare que ningún monstruo te haga daño-_

_-Leo-murmuro Mickey entre sueños-¿siempre estarás conmigo?, ¿verdad?-_

_Leo se quedó de piedra y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su rostro reflejaba un enorme asombro y el más grande dolor._

"_Las mismas palabras" pensó Leo, mientras un nuevo recuerdo aparecía en su mente._

**FLASH BACK**

_**3 años atrás, 1 día antes de la desaparición de Leo**_

_**Leonardo daba su ronda nocturna como siempre revisando que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse a dormir, una vez todo listo en el primer piso se dirigió al segundo para revisar que todo estuviera e orden.**_

_**Primero se dirigio hacia la habitación del menor de los Hamato, encontrando que su hermano tenia una pesadilla, se acerco hasta el y esquivando todos los repentinos golpes que el menor daba al aire se sentó junto a él, acaricio su cabeza y susurro-Mickey, estoy aquí tranquilo, nadie me está haciendo daño-(al parecer en esta ocasión la pesadilla tenía que ver con el) **_

_**Y como si esas palabras hubieran sido mágicas, Mickey se calmó, Leo lo acomodo en su cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente- Buenas noches Mickey-susurro y se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó parado ahí unos segundos a observando tristemente a su hermano.**_

"_**te extrañare tanto Mickey" pensó, se disponía a salir cuando…**_

_**-¿Leo?-escucho la voz de su hermanito.**_

_**Su rostro volvió a ser el calmado de siempre y girándose se encontró con su hermanito despierto y mirándolo sentado desde su cama-¿siempre estarás conmigo?, ¿verdad?- pregunto.**_

_**Estas palabras le llegaron como balde de agua fría y estrujaron dolorosamente su corazón, pero a **_

_**Pesar de eso se esforzó por mantener su rostro sereno- si Mickey, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo intentando sonar convincente "cuando fue que me volví tan buen mentiroso" pensó –duerme, mañana ahí entrenamiento, buenas noches- le dijo girándose para salir de la habitación**_

_**-buenas noches- le dijo Mickey mientras se quedaba dormido nuevamente**_

_**-lo siento- susurro antes de salir de la habitación, mientras una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

+siempre me veas, siempre estaré ahí-dijo casi inaudible el mayor levantándose para salir lo más rápido que podía de la habitación.

Una vez vestido, se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando otro extraño sonido llamo su atención "no de nuevo por favor" pensó mientras se dirigía al origen de ese sonido.

La habitación de Rafael.

Al entrar se encontró a su hermano sudando y respirando agitadamente, murmurando cosas que solo la tortuga de antifaz azul entendía.

-Leo…lo…lo siento…por favor…vuelve- murmuraba la tortuga más ruda.

Leo se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado y al igual que con su hermano más pequeño empezó a susurrar- tranquilo Rafa, estoy aquí, no me eh ido a ningún lado-

-es mi culpa- murmuro Rafa.

Leo cerro los ojos con fuerza, en verdad esperaba haberse equivocado cuando volvió pero ahí estaba, la culpa que vio en los ojos de su hermano era real, no se había equivocado.

Relajándose lo mejor que pudo contesto –no Rafa no es tu culpa…jamás lo fue…la culpa es mía y de…- en ese punto se calló y viendo a su hermano más tranquilo lo giro un poco (pues estaba de lado, dándole la espalda a Leo) para acomodarlo, pero noto algo en su rostro… lagrimas.

Rafael hace unos segundos había estado llorando, eran lagrimas llenas de dolor y de culpa, lagrimas que antes solo había podido ver una vez en su vida.

**FLASH BACK**

_**6 años atrás **_

_**Leonardo y Rafael tenían un enfrentamiento con armas (de entrenamiento obviamente), estaban solos en el dojo ya que Splinter había ido a hablar con Donnie y Mickey afuera por haber llegado media hora tarde a la práctica, antes de salir les había dicho que tuvieran el enfrentamiento y ahí estaban.**_

_**Leo con solo una de sus katanas y la otra guardada en su funda y Rafael con ambas sais en mano.**_

_**Ambos peleaban bastaste bien, aunque Leonardo llevaba la ventaja, -Vamos Rafa puedes hacerlo mejor-decía Leo –dobla más las rodillas antes de realizar ese salto- le decía con la pura intención de ayudar a su hermano y no para molestarlo como Rafael creía –estira más el brazo izquierdo, dobla más el derecho- decía Leo mientras evadía los golpes de Rafael.**_

_**-grrrr-gruño cegado por la ira Rafael – ¡YA CÁLLATE SPLINTER JUNIOR!-mientras en un rápido movimiento, enredaba una de sus sais en la katana de Leo (impidiendo que la moviera) y dirigía la otra hacia su plastrón justo al lado del estómago.**_

_**-Aghh- Leo dio un grito ahogado, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.**_

_**Rafael retiro la sai, pero cuando la vio tenia sangre, se giró a ver a su hermano viendo que este se agarraba el abdomen y sangre escapaba de entre sus dedos.**_

_**-¡LEO! Grito Rafa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y agarro a su hermano viendo que estaba a punto de caer –Leo..lo…siento-decía mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro –es mi culpa…i…iré por ayuda-dijo dispuesto a ponerse de pie pero Leo le agarro la mano.**_

_**-no es tu culpa-le dijo adolorido- no te vayas- siguió**_

_**Rafa se arrodillo a su lado y sostuvo con fuerza su mano –resiste Leo- le dijo para luego comenzar a gritar -¡SENSEI!, ¡DONNIE!- segundos después toda la familia estaba ahí y comenzaban a atender a Leo.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Esa fue la primera vez que rafa lo había herido con su sai, cuando tenían solo 13 años y aunque le hubiera gustado decir que fue la última pero no fue así, la última vez había sido hace tan solo 3 años, aunque los golpes no eran los que más le dolían.

Suspirando y viendo más tranquilo a Rafael se dirigió hasta el dojo, y antes de entrar miro la puerta de la habitación de su maestro…

No sentía su presencia lo que significaba que o no estaba ahí u ocultaba su presencia en cualquiera de los 2 casos, significaba que no quería verlo, seguramente debía estar decepcionado de él, antes eso le habría importado ahora no, ahora agradecía no tener que verle el rostro a ese roedor al que una vez llamo padre y el que lo había condenado a sufrir el peor de los castigos, aunque nada hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan.

Fin capitulo 4.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado.**

**y para los que esten interesados en saber sobre Splinter, en el prox. capitulo aparecerá, aunque ya deberán de imaginar que algo le hizo la rata a Leo.**

**y el prox. cap. sera un song-fic la canción ya esta elegida por cierto (me costo demasiado encontrarla).**

**Bueno hasta la prox. dejen reviews please, se aceptan de todo tipo (mientras las criticas sean lógicas, serias y no contengan groserías y no insulten a los usuarios de la pag.)**

**gracias y otra vez lamento la demora, entenderé si alguien quiere asesinarme y las amenazas de muerte no serán rechazadas.**

**hasta la prox.**

**Dany Fan TMNT**


End file.
